


Clocks & Crimes - Dream SMP

by OnlyForward



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Tommy is very dead, clock content, confusion I kind of wrote this for something else but heyho, dream's musings, im sad basically, sam is an Officer now, tommy dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyForward/pseuds/OnlyForward
Summary: - God, he was so sick of the blonde boy with the loud mouth and the warm heart. He’d cared too much about everything, about justice and getting what was right. It had been his time - like Schlatt, like Wilbur. -Dream thinks about Tommy's last canon death, the remainder of his time in the prison, and his reason for doing it all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Clocks & Crimes - Dream SMP

Hours go by, desperately alone. Dream passes them by sitting, reading tales he’s written in the last few days. Musings over _him_ , mainly, and of the various people who have visited him over the weeks he’s sat here. Sometimes he finds himself writing in these stupid notebooks that the Officer keeps giving him when he burns the old ones.

 _Him_ \- he finds it hard to say his name, at times. There’s irony in that, at least. Before it would be one of the only thing he would say. He would croon, “George” and the boy with the brown eyes would stare up at him, full of trust. He’d seen George with a crown, George broken and George beaming. But he hadn’t seen George in a long time, because he refused to visit, refused to see him wearing this orange jumpsuit. Sap had come to tell him, in fact, and he’d cried the whole day afterwards. The Officer had told him to grow up, chucked him another notebook and went back to ignoring him.

Dream finds that he most often writes about Tommy. Tommy, the breath of hope that he’d flattened quickly into a boy who fought to stay alive. Tommy, who lost his brother because of him - his home…his life. The boy who sent him to jail when he went too far. 

But days pass by, really, and when Dream isn’t writing or reading, he’s staring at the clock. The one thing in the room that truly tells him that he isn’t going insane, that time is passing by. Encourages him that things are still living - there’s a life for him outside this prison. The clock ticks, second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour, for him to stare at.

The length of his sentence was never outlined, not truly. In theory he could be in here for life, at this rate. He was just marched off, a collective decision of all of the people he had wronged. The prison isn’t exactly state controlled - no, not with The Officer in charge. The Officer who some used to call Sam, but he just knows as Officer.But he watches the clock - his clock, and the clock gives him a semblance of hope.

It is, however, flickered with blood. He should clean it - it’s covering up the ‘3’ and that sort of thing annoys him - makes his hands shake, sometimes -but it’s the only part of Tommy he has left, see, now. Once, he’d had Tommy’s body here, after he’d murdered him. But The Officer had marched in, horrified, and dragged Tommy’s body away and starved him for a week, taking the time to mourn the boy who gave them all hope.

Well, then it was the Officer’s fault that he’d left a beacon of light in the room, Tommy who was so important to everyone. God, he was so sick of the blonde boy with the loud mouth and the warm heart. He’d cared too much about everything, about justice and getting what was right. It had been his time - like Schlatt, like Wilbur. People who caused trouble for that long deserved to be gone - tyrants like them.

Dream is going for all the people who have been in power. He trusts Eret to stay off the throne, but he promised George that he’d clear the skies for him to take power once again - “One day, George. The sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new King,”. And he intends to stick to that promise - to remove the obstacles that lay in place. So Tubbo is next, perhaps. When he gets too dangerous, if he finds out too much about his dear new half-enderman friend.

But for now, all he can do is watch the blood-encrusted clock.


End file.
